Star Wars: Rise of the Rouges part I
by Capt. Mac
Summary: It is six years after the destruction of the second Death Star and the death of Vader and Palpatine. The remains of the Empire have assembled a force of highly skilled admirals, troopers and spies. Their job being to expand the Empire into the Unknown. But there is Rouge Empire that was formed during the Clone Wars. The Empire will have to fight to have claim in the Unknown...
Star Wars

Rise of The Rogues

Chapter I

It is six years after the destruction of the second Death Star. The remains of the Empire have assembled a force of highly skilled admirals, troopers and spies. Their job being to expand the Empire into the Unknown. The Empire had loaded them with 10 years worth of supplies. The journey took almost two years. It would have been a month in Hyperspace. But they had to map it out as they went. After those two years they had established a top secret Hyperspace lane between Coruasunt and their asteroid base.

Sadly for the Empire a Republic admiral has claimed five uninhabited planets off of the of their base and declared war. The largest is a large planet seven times the size of Coruasunt, named Proncol, that is covered in large grasslands. Three are simple exactly like Hoth. The final planet is a Naboo Like planet, except much hotter. Those planets have very valuable resources. Including an new metal known as Killzone Protector Plates. The Empire has sent admiral Kilas to conquest those planets.

"Kilas?" said captain Johns. Kilas looked up from the bridge controls of the Star Destroyer _Battalion_. He spun, his short light gray hair barely moved as he did so.

"Yes Captain?" Kilas said looking at his crimson haired captain.

"We are approaching Sah 1," Johns stared back at his Superior, "Permission to start assault?"

"Granted," Kilas said as he left the bridge. Johns barked a couple commands. Then they dropped out of Hyperspace.

"Four ships, all cruisers," somebody said. John stared. _Four?_ He thought. _That's almost half their fleet. Could they have known about this assault?_ He snapped back to reality.

"Start firing," Johns said. He saw a hail of laser fire from the bridge viewport. As well as brilliant explosions of light on the enemy ships. Them a loud _**CLUNK**_ sounded. _Oh no._ That could only mean one thing. He turned to a Communications Officer.

"Get some Stormtroopers up here NOW!" He shouted. He grabbed his personal blaster pistol and shoved it into it's holster.

"Why? What's happening?" a crewman asked. Johns knew what was happening, and it wasn't good.

"Birding parties," he said, "at least Twenty soldiers." That and they had no idea where they landed. _No!_ The thought popped into his head, he felt sick.

"Sir? What's wrong?" an officer asked. Johns turned to face him. It was his friend. A soon-to-be captain.

"I want eight squads to admiral Kilas's cabin." Everyone knew what he meant. _Why?_ _Why?_ The only thing that he could come up with. _Why?_ suddenly it made sense. _The map! That's what after. The map of the Imperial place._ The Stormtroopers arrived. Johns spun. He pulled out his blaster. He looked at the Commander. Smiled. He would die before letting his admiral be captured.

"Follow me." Even the Stormtroopers knew what was happening. The commander nodded.

"Yes sir," then he turned to his squad, "LET'S GO!"

They reached Kilas's cabin. The door was blown open. Saw something move. He had never seen a Rogue Trooper before. But he had an idea of what they looked like. The soldier stepped Out. Saw the Stormtroopers. The trooper had a hood over his face and was wearing an orange suit of armor. He was around six feet tall and was also had a patch sewn on the shoulder. It said "ABPT" which Johns could only assume that it stood for some sort of trooper that boarded vessels. The ABPT trooper put his hands up.

"Oh-" he was cut off by around twenty blasts for the Stormtrooper's weapons. Only nine of these made contact. Then the ABPT fell. The Stormtrooper commander pointed towards the room.

"J-K143," he looked at the trooper to his right, "go check it out." The trooper started to walk towards the room. But he was shot dead before he reached it. Johns was taken by surprise, as it would seem the Troops were as well. The Commander made some sort of hand signal and four of the 24 remaining Stormtroopers approached the door. When they reached it one flicked on the lights and got shot. Now that the room was lit they could four troops. All the exact same suit. But one wore an orange jet-pack and a helmet. Everything seemed to stop. One of the Stormtroopers at the shot one of them dead. Then it was a firefight. Johns took one out leaving two and the one with the jetpack. Eventual there were 19 Stormtroopers with Johns and the ABPT with the jet-pack. He put his hands up.

"Don't shoot!" he screamed. He set his gun down and walked forward. He stood in the doorway. The Commander and another Stormtrooper walked towards him. The there was a sound. _**Beep… Tick… Beep… Tick… Beep...BOP…**_ The ABPT looked behind him. He tried to run.. Then there was a large explosion from within the cabin. The Star Destroyer's hull had opened up into the cold, black darkness of space. Johns grabbed a pillar next to him, and literally held on for dear life. Finally the cabin's emergency door shut. And Johns landed on the floor with a thud. He looked up to see only 7 of the original 25 troopers were still alive. They were firing at something. He shifted his head around and saw around 20 ABPT charging around the corner. Johns pulled out his blaster.

"Retreat!" he screamed. He also ordered eleven squads to meet them at the hallway to the bridge.

They made it past several corners. But their amount of troops was dropping to rapidly. Only two would survive at max. He charged down the last hallway. Him and 4 Stormtroopers. 200 feet. 3 Stormtroopers and Johns. He kept on running. 50 feet. Him and 2 Stormtroopers. They turned the corner. Almost smashing into the 35 plus Stormtroopers. Johns looked at the commander.

"Let's go get 'em." Johns smiled. He wasn't very happy about 23 Stormtroopers dieing . The ABPTs turned the corner. They were clearly shocked on the number of troops. They ran like rabbits from hunters.

They eventually killed all but 3 of the ABPTs. They made it back to their pods. Took off and headed back to their ships. Johns was satisfied that they didn't kill more people. But then it hit him. _Kilas!_ They took Kilas! Or they killed him. Both weren't very good. Johns stalked of towards the bridge.

"Deploy all fighters and attack," was the first thing Johns said we he got to the bridge. No one questioned him. _Soon._ Johns thought. _Soon he would find Kilas._ Even if it got him killed.

The fighters blew out all of the lasers on one of the cruisers. But were destroyed quite quickly. The _Battalion_ was able to destroy two but took heavy damage. Johns ordered reinforcements.

"Bring in my secret ship," he said to the Communications Officer. Then he got an idea, "When backup gets here everyone get's of this thing." he heard a few "Yes sir"s a few grumbles. The Comm. Officer motioned for him to come over.

"What is it?" Johns asked. The Officer gestured at the screen.

"It's here," he said. Johns looked out the view-port. Suddenly a Super Star Destroyer blasted out of Hyperspace. He smiled. There was no way to stop one of those.

"Alright let's GO!" He yelled. Now he would take control the planet.

Chapter II

The Stormtroopers and the Officers raced down the hallway. They reached the last corner and turn. There was 5 ABPTs standing there. 2 had helmets and the other 3 had hoods, all were wearing orange clothing. The 3 wearing hood fired their blaster at the group. Johns let out a little chuckle after they had been shot. Them he looked at the other 2.

"It is time for you to die," one said almost calmly. Then he quickly reached towards a pouch on his right leg and pulled out a lightsaber. The green blade shimmered as the other ABPT pulled out a blue one.

"Now you die." they said as they stampeded across the hall. Johns looked at his men.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" he screamed, "KILL THEM!" The Stormtroopers turned and shot there had to be at least 50 of them to fight two ABPTs . The first ABPT hit. Starting right side of the waist line and quickly moving towards the left side, instantly killing him. The second one threw his lightsaber and hit 2 Stormtroopers and 1 Officer. He turned and threw a punch at the Stormtrooper to his left, cracking the helmet. Johns saw the lightsaber embedded into an Officer. He reached out and took hold of it. He ran towards the one without a lightsaber. The ABPT saw Johns and grabbed a second lightsaber. It's blue blade crashed into Johns green one. The other ABPT had just killed his 9th Stormtrooper. He was shot by a Stormtrooper. The Stormtrooper reach down and grabbed the light saber.

"SIR!" He yelled. Then he tossed it at Johns who instantly caught it. Then he threw it at his adversary. Chopping off the saber wielding arm. The ABPT pushed a button on his back and shot away from Johns and down the hall and past the corner. Now nothing stood in Johns way. He and his companions. Raced towards the shuttle bay.


End file.
